Like father like son
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: AJ and Jake Seville, cousins, and sons of Alvin and Brandon Seville set off on a journey to find their fathers again. But the road will be rough, especially when their dad's are in one of the most dangerous places in the world...Afghanistan
1. Chapter 1

It was sunny day in Los Angeles, California. Downtown, a red chevelle stopped at a red light, it's freshly washed brand new coat of paint reflecting the sunlight, as well as the bright shiny silver chrome wheels.

In the driver seat sat a 30-year-old pink clad chipette. Her auburn hair blowing in the breeze. It was a beautiful day so she put the top down on the car. In the passenger seat sat an 11-year-old chipmunk. He had on a pair of shorts, a red button-up shirt unbuttoned, and a red cap with a yellow A on his head.

The light turned green and the car started moving. The chipmunks looked at the shops as they went by. The chipette looked at her son, he looked like he didn't care about anything anymore. That didn't surprise her. His father had been away for six months now and he hasn't even smiled since he left. She reached for the radio and turned it on. An old 60's song played out of the speakers, the chipette tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, enjoying the tune.

The chipmunk looked at his mother, dancing in her seat to the music, he looked at her like she was crazy. He reached for the radio and switched the station, a rock song began blasting through the speakers. He turned it up and sat back in his seat, looking out the window.

The chipette looked at him again. She watched as he closed his eyes and banged his head to the song. She felt bad for him, she missed his father too, but she had been used to him leaving. Her son never did.

The chevelle pulled into the parking lot of a 7-Eleven. The chipette shut off the car and opened the door. The young chipmunk juts remained where he was, staring out the window, resting his head on his hand.

"Do you want anything, AJ", she asked

He looked over to her and nodded. "Can you grab me a soda?" he asked

"Of course" she said and smiled.

She closed the car door and went inside. She grabbed AJ a soda and a water bottle for herself. She went up to the cash register and paid for her drinks.

"Brittany?" called a voice

The chipette turned around and saw a familiar face. She smiled.

"Hey, Katie" she said giving her friend a hug.

"How have you been, I haven't seen you in forever" said Katie

"I've been good, how about you" said Brittany

"Pretty good, Brandon should be coming home soon" replied Katie, smiling and looking out the store window.

Brittany looked out the window and saw the black Camaro parked next to the red chevelle. AJ and another young chipmunk sitting on the hood of the chevelle, talking. Brittany and Katie exited the store and went to the cars, AJ and the other boy continued talking, not noticing them.

"Jake, honey, you ready to go" Katie asked the young munk

He looked away from AJ and nodded, "yes mom"

He said goodbye to AJ and hopped off the chevelle and walked over and hopped over the door and landed in the seat of the convertible Camaro. Jake turned on the radio of the car and blasted rock music.

"Well I'll see you around, here's my number, call me" said Katie, giving Brittany a card with her phone number on it

"Yeah" said Brittany, Giving Katie a hug goodbye

Katie got in the Camaro and waved goodbye as she drove out of the parking lot. Brittany looked at AJ, who was watching the Camaro drive away. Brittany smiled.

"You like your cousin?" she asked

AJ looked up at her, eyes wide. She smiled.

"That was your Aunt Katie and your cousin Jake, your father's sister in law and nephew"

AJ looked back as the Camaro disappeared from view, and for the first time in months, he smiled. Brittany got back in the car, followed by AJ. She handed him his soda and started the car. She pulled out and drove down the main road again.

"Mom?' said AJ

"Yes sweetie?'

"When's dad coming home?" he asked

Brittany frowned, she had no idea when he was coming home.

"I don't know sweetie…I don't know"

AJ frowned and looked out the window at the passing buildings as they drove down the road. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out the chain that was around his neck. On the end of the chain was an oval tag. AJ ran his thumb over the tag and read the engraving.

_Sgt. Alvin Seville United States Marine Corps 201__st__ sniper regiment_

AJ put the tag back inside his shirt and continued to look out the window, the wind blowing his hair that stuck out from under his hat. He wondered if he would ever see his dad again.

Dun Dun Dun, that's chapter one. Lemme know what you guys think in reviews. 


	2. The plan

AJ wondered into his room and plopped down onto his bed. He let out a huge sigh. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text.

"Hey its Jake"

AJ smiled and texted back.

"Hey Jake, what's up"

A few moments later, he responded.

"Nothing really, wanna come over to my house?" AJ responded "Sure, where do you live?"

Jake texted him his address.

"Ok, I know where that is, I'll see you soon"

"_Ok, see you then"_

AJ put his phone into his pocket and went downstairs to find his mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I'm going over to Jake's"

Brittany looked up from the sandwich she was making.

"Oh, ok sweetie, have fun"

AJ grabbed his jacket, shoes, and skateboard and headed out the door, down the pathway and out his front gate. He closed the gate behind him and started skating down the sidewalk.

After about ten minutes he arrived at Jake's house. He walked up to the door and knocked three times. A few moments later Jake answered the door.

"Hey, AJ, come on in" said Jake, opening the door for AJ to enter

AJ stepped inside and looked around.

"Take off your shoes, my moms a neat freak" said Jake, walking into the living room

AJ took off his shoes and followed Jake into the living room, where Katie was sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up and saw AJ standing there.

"Oh, hello AJ" she said, smiling

AJ just nonchalantly waved. Jake tapped his shoulder and gestured for him to follow. AJ followed Jake upstairs to his bedroom.

"So, what's up" said Jake, sitting down on his bed.

AJ shrugged, leaning against the wall.

Jake's face turned serious, "Hey, I know what your thinking, you miss your dad right?"

AJ looked up at him surprised that he knew what he was thinking, he nodded.

"Yeah, I miss my dad too" said Jake, looking down at the floor.

AJ looked up at him, "You mean my uncle?" he said, smiling

Jake smiled back and nodded. AJ pulled out the tag around his neck. Jake noticed and reached inside his own shirt and pulled out a chain with an oval tag on it. AJ's eyes widened.

"Lemme see that"

Jake handed him the necklace and AJ handed him his. Jake's tag read..

"_Cpt. Brandon Seville United States Marine Corps 201__st__ sniper regiment"_

AJ's eyes widened at the writing on Jake's tag.

"Jake, do you know what this means?"

Jake just shrugged and put his necklace back around his neck.

"It means our dads are in the same unit"

Jake's eyes widened, but then his face turned confused

"So?"

AJ looked frustrated

"So, maybe if we work together, we can find out where they are" said AJ

Jake's face lit up, "Hey your right"

Jake got up off his bed and went over to his desk and turned on his computer. AJ watched closely as Jake scrolled through different files in his computer. He finally stopped on one file and pointed to it.

"There"

AJ studied the screen. It was a military record marked top secret. At the top was the name Alvin Seville. AJ's eyes widened.

"How did you get this?"

Jake just smiled to himself, "I have skills when it comes to computers"

AJ kept reading his fathers file. His eyes widened I horror.

**Name: **Alvin Seville

**Rank:** Staff Sergeant

**Age: **32

**Spouse:** Brittany Seville

**Kin:** David Seville (Father), Simon Seville (Brother), Theodore Seville (Brother), Brandon Seville (Brother), Alvin jr./AJ Seville (Son)

**MIA (Missing in action)**

"MIA?" said AJ, in horror

"Holy shit" said Jake

"Quick, pull up your dad's file" said AJ, in a panicky tone

Jake scrolled, clicked, and typed until his dad's file popped up on the screen.

Jake read his father's file and his face turned to absolute horror.

**Name:** Brandon Seville

**Rank: **Captain

**Age: **32

**Spouse: **Kathryn Seville

**Kin: **David Seville (Father), Simon Seville (Brother), Theodore Seville (Brother), Alvin Seville (Brother), Jacob Seville (Son)

**MIA (Missing in action)**

"Holy fuck" said Jake

"Our dads are missing" said AJ, in horror

"What are we gonna do?" asked Jake

AJ thought for a minute. His face turned serious. He looked straight at Jake.

"We're gonna find them"

"What?" said Jake

"I said, we're gonna find them" said AJ

"How?"

AJ turned back to the computer, he scrolled down to a certain part of his father's file. They both read what it said.

**Date missing: **June 12th, 2013

_Cpt. Brandon Seville was sent on a recognizance mission with Sgt. Alvin Seville. Cpt. and Sgt. Seville were compromised and radio contact was lost._

**Last known location: **Kabul, Afghanistan

"That's how" said AJ

Jake looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts, how are we gonna get to Afghanistan?"

"Well we have to try" said AJ

Jake sighed, "Your right, alright, I'm in, what's the plan?"

AJ smiled, "Well, the first thing we'll need is a ride"

Jake's face lit up, "Got it covered"

He walked over to his bedroom window and pointed outside. AJ looked out the window and saw what Jake was pointing at. His face lit up, Jake was pointing at the black 1968 Camaro in the driveway.

"Sweet!" shouted AJ, climbing back inside the window.

"Ok, next we'll need supplies"

Jake walked over to his bedroom door and motioned for AJ to follow. He walked into his parent's bedroom and opened the closet.

"Help Me," said Jake lifting a safe out of the closet.

AJ supported the safe as they carried it back into Jake's bedroom. They set it down on the desk. Jake started turning the lock.

"This is my dad's safe, I saw him open it one time and memorized the combination"

The safe clicked and Jake turned the handle, and pulled it open. Inside were papers and a couple of small boxes. The safe was only 2 by 2 so you couldn't fit that much into it. Jake pulled out a small black box and opened it. AJ and Jake's eyes widened, inside the box was a black Colt 45. Semi automatic handgun.

Jake carefully picked up the gun and studied it.

"Do you know how to use a gun" he asked

AJ nodded, "My dad taught me"

Jake put the gun back in the box and set it aside. He pulled out a couple other small boxes, they opened them to find them filled with bullets. Jake set them next to the gun box. AJ reached into the safe and pulled out a case with a handle sticking out. He pulled the handle, revealing a shiny military combat knife. He slid it back into the case and set it with the other supplies.

"That's it", said Jake, closing the safe, "The rest is just papers and shit"

AJ nodded, "The last thing we'll need is food"

"I'll raid my fridge tonight before we leave" said Jake

AJ nodded, "I'd better get home, I've got to pack, I'll be back here at 11:00, leave your window unlocked" he said heading for the door.

Jake nodded, "See ya"

AJ headed downstairs, slid his shoes on, grabbed his skateboard, and headed out the door. He skated down the sidewalk all the way to his house. He entered his home and set his board down and ran upstairs to his room. Once in his room he closed the door and grabbed his backpack off his computer chair. He began stuffing it with clothes. Once the bag was full, he set it by his bedroom door.

He looked at the clock, it read 8:45. He had more than two hours before he left. He decided to write a note. He turned on his computer and pulled out his phone. He texted Jake.

"Send me my dad's file"

Jake did as he asked and sent the file to AJ's computer. AJ left the file up on screen and wrote something down on a notepad. Once finished he laid down in his bed and took a short nap.

2 Hours Later

AJ woke up and looked at the clock, 10:45. It was time to go to Jake's. He got up, grabbed his bag and snuck down stairs. The entire house was dark, but just light enough for him to see. He went into the kitchen and opened the pantry. He immediately grabbed everything he could and stuffed it into his bag. Once the bag was full, he closed the pantry and snuck out the door.

He arrived at Jake's ten minutes later. He carefully climbed up the side of the house and up to Jake's bedroom window. He knocked three times. Jake looked out and saw him. He opened the window and AJ climbed in.

"Hey" said Jake, "You ready?"

AJ nodded, "Lets go"

Jake grabbed the bag off his bed and they headed downstairs, quietly. They snuck through the house and into the kitchen.

"I already raided the fridge" whispered Jake

Jake reached up to the counter and grabbed the keys. They snuck out the front door, closing it behind them. Once outside they ran for the Camaro. Jake got in the driver's seat while AJ sat in the passenger side. Jake put the key in and started the car. The engine roared, making both boys cringe in fear.

"Shit" said AJ

"I hope that didn't wake mom up, cause if it did we're fucked" said Jake

They waited for a moment, nothing moved. Jake sighed in relief. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. Once on the street, he put the car in drive and pushed the gas. They headed off down the street in hopes of finding their fathers.

**Wow, this chapter took me a while, but I think this story is going great, let me know what you guys think in reviews.**


	3. Relatives

What's up everybody, I'm back with chapter 3. In this chapter AJ and Jake have to find a way to get to their dads, but run into a few familiar faces.

AJ and Jake had been driving for about 2 hours now. They were driving along an old back road. Traffic was scarce, which was probably good considering neither of them was actually old enough to drive, but they'd risk their lives to save their dads.

AJ was asleep in the passenger seat, while Jake was wide awake, staring at the road. He couldn't get his mind off of his dad and uncle.

"I hope they're at least still alive" he thought to himself

His thoughts were interrupted when AJ awoke and sat up in his seat.

"Hey" said AJ, "How much further?"

"It's just up ahead" Jake replied, pointing in front of them.

AJ looked out the windshield and saw what Jake was pointing to. Coming into view, was a military base. As they got closer AJ could read the sign.

"_Johnson's Air Force base"_

Jake slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" asked AJ

Jake shut the car off, "We can't just drive up to the gate, we'll get caught"

AJ nodded, understanding. They got out of the car and closed the doors. Jake put the keys in his pocket. They slowly walked along the side of the quiet road. To the left of them was a forest, surrounded by darkness. They stopped and ducked behind a tree. They peeked around the corner and saw the main gate of the base. There was a tollbooth and a guard with an assault rifle standing outside.

AJ looked to his left, he knew they would never get pass the guard. He tapped Jake and gestured for him to follow. They hopped over the guardrail on the side of the road. Jake accidentally landed on a stick.

_SNAP!_

AJ and Jake cringed, they heard the guard come walking out from the gate. They heard his heavy combat boots stomping on the pavement. The guard looked around the corner and was surprised at what he saw. A black car sitting on the side of the road. He walked over to the car. AJ and Jake were hiding behind a tree, about ten feet away from the guard. Both of them were remaining absolutely still.

The guard pulled out his flashlight and looked into the window of the car. AJ and Jake heard him talk to himself, they listened closely.

"This looks like Brandon's car" the guard said

AJ and Jake froze, how did this guy know whose car that was. It was Jake's dad's car, but how did this guy know Jake's father.

The guard walked back over to the gate and walked inside, leaving the gate unguarded. AJ and Jake saw their opportunity and ran as fast as they could. They slid underneath the gate and ran along the road inside the base.

They ran until they saw a building with a tall tower with a sign that said "Control Tower". They ducked behind the wall of the building as a supply truck drove by, the headlights scaling the building. AJ and Jake ducked before getting caught in the lights. The truck drove away and they went around the corner. They froze, in front of them was what they were looking for. A big hanger with a big cargo plane inside.

They ran and hid against the wall of the hanger. They peeked inside at the enormous plane. On the side of it was the word "Hercules".

"An AC-130" said Jake, excitedly

"How do you know that?" asked AJ

Jake looked at him like he was stupid, "All AC-130's are called Hercules, dipstick"

AJ looked at him, not liking the nickname when they heard voices, they ducked behind the wall and listened.

"Hey Si, I saw the weirdest thing outside"

"Really, what?"

"It looked like Brandon's Camaro"

"What?"

"I know, but I'm telling you, it looked just like it"

"Hmmmmmm, ah well, it's probably not, come on were taking off for Afghan. in ten"

AJ ran around the corner, "WAIT!"

The two men turned around and saw AJ standing there, and Jake slowly walking around the corner.

"Who are you?" asked the soldier in a green flight suit, holding a helmet.

"How do you know my uncle?" asked AJ

The two soldiers look confused, "Who is your uncle? Asked the pilot in a blue leather jacket and camouflage pants, with a gun holster on his belt.

AJ waited a moment before answering, "Brandon Seville"

The two soldiers eyes widened, Jake came up next to AJ.

"And he's my dad"

The two men looked at them for a moment before walking over to them. The one in blue kneeled down in front on Jake.

"Your Brandon's son?" he asked

Jake slowly nodded his head. The man looked to AJ, "and who might you be?"

"AJ, short for Alvin jr." said AJ

The two men looked at each other, then back to the boys.

"What are you doing here?" asked the pilot in green

Jake reached for his backpack and opened it. He pulled out his laptop and turned it on. He turned it around and showed the two men the screen. They looked closely at the file, they gasped. Jake showed them Brandon and Alvin's file.

"They're missing?" said the soldier in green

Jake and AJ nodded their heads. Jake put his laptop away and slid his bag over his shoulder.

"So that _was_ Brandon's car outside" shouted the one in green

Jake nodded, he pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to the man.

"We're going to find them" AJ spoke up

The two men looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to them.

"Then we're going too" said the one in blue, smiling

AJ and Jake's eyes widened, "Why would you do that?" asked Jake

"Anything for our nephews" said the one in green

AJ and Jake's faces turned confused, they looked at the two men smiling down at them. The one in blue stuck his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Simon, Simon Seville"

**OH yeah baby now its on Alvin and Brandon here we come!**


	4. Take-off

**Hey guys, here's chapter 4. AJ and Jake get closer to finding their fathers.**

"I'm Simon, Simon Seville"

AJ and Jake's eyes widened. Simon Seville, Alvin and Brandon's brother.

"And I'm Theodore, Theodore Seville" said the pilot in green

AJ and Jake couldn't believe it. They had just found their uncles.

Simon stood up and motioned for them to follow him. He looked at Theodore.

"Go get set up, wheels up in ten"

Theodore nodded. He waved goodbye to AJ and Jake and walked out of the hanger. Simon waved AJ and Jake to him and walked to the back of the plane. The back was open with a large ramp for loading cargo. Simon walked up the ramp, with AJ and Jake following.

Simon led them to the cockpit of the plane. He pointed to two seats behind the pilot seat. AJ and Jake sat down and strapped in. Simon sat in the co-pilot's seat and buckled up.

"You guys ready?"

AJ and Jake hessitantly nodded.

Simon smiled and turned forward in his chair. He flipped switches, pushed buttons, and pushed the throttle forward. The engines of the plane got louder as the plane slowly glided out of the hanger, out to the runway.

"Control tower, this is Einstein, are we clear?, over" said Simon into his headset

_"Einstein, this is control tower, you are clear for take-off"_

Simon glided the plane down the runway. He pushed the throttle forward, making the plane roar and speed down the runway.

Simon pulled back on the stick, making the plane lift off the ground. AJ closed his eyes and gripped his seat tight as the plane increased altitude.

Simon leveled the plane. AJ relaxed and let out a breath of relief. Suddenly, a fighter jet flew in front of the plane.

_"Einstein, this is Chef, I got you covered, we're cleared all the way to Afghan., over"_

__Simon smiled, "Thanks, Theo"

Jake sat back in his seat and drifted off to sleep. They had a long flight ahead of them.

**Los Angeles, California 8:00 AM**

Brittany yawned as she walked into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of coffee and walked upstairs. She walked down the hall to AJ's room.

"AJ, sweetie, you awake?" she said, opening the door.

She stopped when she saw his bed empty. She was about to go look downstairs when something caught her eye. She looked over to see AJ's computer on.

Curious, she walked over to his desk and looked at the screen. Her face quickly turned to shock as she read her husband's military file. She looked down to see a notepad with a note on it. She picked it up and read it, she dropped the pad, and her coffee on the floor. She ran out of his room, leaving the pad on the floor with the words..

_"Gone to find dad"_

**Uh Oh they're probably in trouble now, oh and I've started a community for AxB stories. If any of you would like to be in the staff, just message me and I will invite you in. Until next time**


	5. Crash landing

**Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 5, I'm not going to get into details, just read and enjoy.**

Jake stirred in his seat, his eyes slowly drifted open. He sat up and yawned. He looked around, in front of him was Simon, flying the plane. To his right was AJ, asleep in his seat.

Jake stretched his arms and unbuckled his seatbelt. He walked over and sat next to Simon in the co-pilot's seat. Simon noticed him and smiled.

"Have a good sleep?"

Jake nodded, he looked out the window and saw nothing but clouds. The fighter jet that was following them earlier was gone.

"Where's uncle Theodore?" Jake asked

"Oh, he had to refuel, so he buggered off a while ago. He'll meet us when we land" said Simon

Jake nodded, understanding. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes before Simon broke it.

"So, uhhhh, how's Katie doing"

"She's fine" said Jake, looking out the window.

Simon tried to come up with something I talk about.

"So, how did it feel driving your dad's car?"

Jake suddenly seemed interested, "It was Awesome!"

Simon laughed, "I bet, that car was your dad's pride and joy when we were younger..., that and your mother"

Jake laughed, "Have you ever driven it?"

"Nah, I was never into cars like your dad and uncle when I was younger, I was more into school"

"Oh" said Jake, "Well, what kind of car _did you have?"_

_"Blue Hinda Civic" Simon smiled, remembering all the fun times as teenagers with his brothers at the drag races._

_"Does your dad ever talk about me?"_

_Jake nodded, "All the time, why?"_

_Simon shrugged, "I just haven't seen Brandon in a long time, I didn't know if he ever thinks about me"_

_Jake was about to reply when they heard noise from the back seat. Jaketurned around and saw AJ yawning and stretching in his seat._

_"Moring, sleeping beauty"_

_AJ shot a glare at him. He was about to make a comment back when.._

**_Beep Beep_**_**Beep**_

_The alarm started going off, a red light flashin on the controls._

_A black fighter jet flew past them, followed by another. _

_"Shit!" shouted Simon_

_The jets were now behind them. The pilot of the jet armed his missiles and locked on. _

_"Hang on!" said Simon_

_He jerked the plane left and pushed one of the buttons. The jet fired two missiles, followed by two more from the other jet._

_Orange balls of fire shot out from behind the cargo plane, making the missiles explode before they could impact._

_AJ and Jake were paralysed with fear._

_Simon_ re-leveled_ the plane. The jets acquired another lock on. The pilot of the jet pressed the button to fire the missile. Nothing happened. He looked t the controls, on the screen was the word "Malfunction"._

_The pilot pulled the trigger, firing the machine gun at the plane. Simon and the kids watched as the gun hit the right side engine, setting it on fire. Another alarm went off, indicating another radar lock._

_"Guys, brace yourselves!" yelled Simon_

_The other pilot locked on his missile. He reached for the fire button._

_**BOOM!**_

_Simon looked in the mirror to see one of the jets explode and burst into flames. They saw a gray fighter jet fly in front of them._

"_You guys miss me" said Theodore, over the radio._

_Simon smiled, "Good timing, Theo"_

"No problem, leave him to me"

_Theodore's jet flew up, doing a loop bringing him behind the plane. He locked on to the jet. The jet flew left, in attempt to dodge Theodore's attack. _

_Theodore fired his missile. The rocket flew right into the back of the jet, making it explode into a fiery inferno._

_Aj and Jake cheered as Theodore flew in front of them again. They stopped cheering when they were startled by the right side engine exploding._

_"Shit, Hold on!" yelled Simon_

_He guided the plane down towards the ground. He saw a straight hot of sand that he could have the safest landing in and headed for it. _

_Plane headed toward the ground as black smoke trailed from the right side engine. Simon pulled back at the last second as the plane hit the ground. The plane slid across the sand, the engine falling off and pieces of metal flying off the plane._

_It slowed to a stop and rested in the sand. Simon looked up from his seat and looked around. _

_"You guys ok?"_

_"I'm good" said AJ, rubbing his head_

_"Me too" said Jake, unbuckling his seat belt._

_They heard what sounded like trucks coming from outside the plane. They looked out and saw three trucks stop in front of the wrecked plane. Men with AK-47 assault rifles came out andmaimed their guns at the plane, yelling things in another language._

_Simon reached for the radio. _

_"Theodore, do you copy?"_

_Simon heard nothing but static._

_"Theodore, do you read me?"_

_Again, nothing._

_"Shit" said Simon, throwing the radio down and pulling his pistol from his holster._

_They ducked down in the cockpit. Jake pulled out a black box from his bag and opened it. He pulled out the Colt 45. and handed it to AJ._

_Simon peaked up out the window and saw about 20 men standing in front ofhethe plane, guns trained. _

_They were surrounded._

**_Uh Oh, cliff hanger, haha, guess you'll have to wait until next chapter, chaio_**


	6. Getting closer

**Hey guys Alvin here with another chapter of my story.**

Simon, AJ, and Jake crouched in the cockpit of the crashed plane. 20 men stood outside the plane with their guns aimed straight at them. Simon had his USP 45. Tactical pistol, and AJ had Jake's father's Colt 45. M1911.

"Guys" said Simon, gaining their attention, "Stay very quiet, and follow me"

Simon proceeded to the back of the plane. In the cargo bay were some wooden crates. Simon picked up a crowbar and pried open one of them. He pulled out an M16 assault rifle. He grabbed a scope, hand grip, and a few extra magazines out of the crate.

"Here" said Simon, handing his pistol to Jake

He pulled out two vests from the crate and handed them to them. He put a magazine into the rifle and pulled the slide back. He walked to the small metal door in the side of the plane.

"Now, when I open this door, I want you two to run for cover behind those rocks, ok?" said Simon

Aj and Jake nodded. Simon took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. The men outside stood, ready to fire at anything that moved.

The door burst open and Simon stepped out. He aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger, firing at the trucks. The men didn't expect it, and three were killed. The rest ducked behind cover and returned fire.

"Go, Now!" shouted Simon, still firing

AJ and Jake ran for the rocks. AJ fired two bullets as he ran. One man fell over dead. They hid behind the rocks. Simon continued firing, the gun stopped. Simon pulled the trigger again, the gun only clicked. Simon ran, bullets hitting the sand at his feet. He jumped behind the rocks.

Bullets continued to fire, hitting the rocks. Simon pulled the empty mag out of his gun and replaced a fully loaded one. He took another deep breath and stood up, firing more bullets at the men. Two more fell over dead.

AJ stood up and fired twice, killing another man. Jake fired three times, hitting the hood of a truck once and killing another man. More bullets hit the rocks as they returned fire. Simon and the kids ducked behind cover to avoid getting hit. Simon stood up again and fired a couple of rounds.

One of the men slid under the truck on his stomach and fired back. Simon fell onto his back, groaning in pain. He grabbed his shoulder as blood seeped out. Jake dropped his gun and ran over to him.

AJ fired and killed the man under the truck.

**Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Dust sprayed everywhere as a jet flew over and fired it's machine gun, destroying two of the trucks and killing the rest of them.

The jet circled around again and hovered over the sand. (The jet was a Harrier, capable of vertical take-off and landing). The jet lowered to the ground and landed. The cockpitopened and the pilot climbed out. He walked over to the rocks and took off his helmet, to reveal it was Theodore.

AJ lowered his gun and hugged his uncle.

"Thank you, uncle Theodore"

"No problem" laughed Theodore"

"Guys!"

AJ and Theodore looked over and saw Jake kneeling by Simon. They ran over to where Simon was laying.

"Simon, hey bro are you ok?" asked Theodore, panicked

Simon sat up, holding his bleeding shoulder, "Yeah, I'm fine, do you have a rag?"

Theodore pulled a small rag from his pocket and handed it to Simon.

"Thanks", Simon tied the rag around his wound and stood up.

He picked up his rifle and the pistol that Jake dropped.

"Come on, we can't stay here"

AJ, Jake, and Theodore stood up and walked with Sinon over to the trucks. Only one was not a burning mess from Theodore's jet. Simon got in and started the engine. Jake got in the passenger seat while Theodore and AJ got in the bed in the back. (The truck is a white pick-up)

Simon followed the tire tracks back from where they came from. Maybe they would lead them to who they were looking for.

**Los Angeles, California 8:30 AM**

Katie walked downstairs as the door banged for the third time. Katie answered the door to reveal Brittany standing there, in her pajamas, her face wet with tears.

"Oh my god, Brittany, what's wrong"

"AJ is gone" she burst out more tears

Katie's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded, "Alvin was missing in action in Afghanistan"

Katie's face was pure shock, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Katie" said Brittany, "Brandon's missing too"

"W-what?"

Brittany slowly nodded.

Katie turned on her heel and ran upstairs to Jakes room. She burst through the door to find an empty room. Brittany walked in and saw noone in Jake's room. Katie ran downstairs and out the front door. She looked at the driveway and saw only the red Chevelle that Brittany came in.

The car was gone.

"Oh my god" said Katie

Brittany came out of the house, holding her phone. Her phone was ringing. She answered it and Katie listened.

"Hello?" said Brittany

_"Hi, Brittany"_

_Brittany's eyes widened_

"Simon, is that you?

"Yes"

"Simon, I'm kinda busy right now, my son is missing"

"Uhhhh, Brittany"

"Yeah"

"He's with me"

**Dun Dun Dun, what will happen next?**

**I guess you'll just have to wait and find out**


	7. Found

**Hey guys, Alvin here with another chapter of Like father like son**

**Simon: And this one should be good **

**Hey shut it Si, this is MY story, anyway here's chapter 7**

"He's What!" screamed Brittany

_"He's here with me" _said Simon, over the phone

"Ok, thank god, hold on, I'm coming to get him"

_"Ummm, I'm afraid you can't do that"_

_****_"What, why not?"

_"Because, we're kind of...in Afghanistan"_

_"Your What!"_

Simon hung up the phone, fast before Brittany made him go deff. He continued driving down a dirt road. They finally made their way out of the burning desert, and now were following a road to find where it leads.

Jake sat in the passenger seat, loading the clip of his pistol with bullets. AJ and Theodore sat in the back of the truck. AJ looked down and saw a largemetal box. He opened it and pulled out a black pump action Spaz 12 shotgun.

"Lemme see that" said Theodore

AJ handed him the shotgun. Theodore examined it, it was fully loaded. Theo put the gun up to his shoulder and aimed down the sight.

"This can be useful" said Theodore, setting the gun by his feet

"Hey guys, we're coming up on a village, keep your eyes peeled and fingers on the trigger" said Simon

AJ pulled the slide back on his pistol and tucked it into his belt. He was still wearing the bulletproof vest that Simon gave him.

Theodore cocked the shotgun and set it in his lap. He had taken off his flight suit to try and cool of in the desert. He had on a white t-shirt and camoflauge pants.

Jake slid the clip into his pistol and set it in the middle of the truck. He still had on the vest that Simon gave him.

"Here, check this" said Simon handing Jake his rifle

Jake pulled out the clip and checked it, seeing it loaded, he put the clip back in and pulled the slide back.

The truck slowly drove through the village. They watched as people gave them looks as they continued down the road. Up ahead, they saw a large concrete building with a bus parked outside.

Simon stopped the truck. Everyone watched as a guard with a rifle stepped out of the bus. He yelled something in another language. Men started to step out of the truck. Some wearing ragged clothes, some wearing face masks, but two men stuck out. They were wearing camoflauge pants and white tank tops, with dog-tags around their necks.

Jake looked closely at the two men, walking by the guard pointing a gun at them. Jake squinted his eyes, looking closely at the men's faces.

Jake's eyes widened, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"Dad"

**Awwwhawhawhaw looks like they found them, don't forget to review ;)**


	8. Rescue

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 8, don't forget to review**

"Dad" said Jake, a huge smile on his face

Simon just stared at the men in shock. Jake was right. There in front of them was Alvin and Brandon.

"AJ" said Jake, climbing halfway out the window

He pointed to Alvin and Brandon. AJ followed his finger until he saw his father. His face lit up with joy.

"Dad" said AJ, smiling

"Hey, your right" said Theodore, looking at the line of men

One of the guards walked along the line of men, looking at each individual one. He stopped walking when he reached Alvin and Brandon. He looked closely at Brandon. He said something in another language. Brandon just glared at him.

"English, dude" said Brandon, Alvin laughed

The guard's face turned angry. He slapped Brandon in the face, knocking him to the ground. He pulled out a pistol from his belt. He aimed it down at Brandon.

Brandon closed his eyes, waiting to die when..

"Dad!"

Brandon's eyes snapped open, he and Alvin both looked at where the voice came from. Brandon's eyes widened. Jake was standing in front of the truck, looking terrified.

"Jake?" said Brandon

Simon stuck his rifle out the truck window. He fired. The guard fell over dead. AJ and Theodore fired their guns, making the rest of the guards duck behind cover.

Simon hit the gas and drove closer to the bus. He stopped and turned the truck around.

"Get in!" he yelled, firing his rifle with his free hand

Brandon got up off the ground and ran for the truck. Alvin hopped in the back after Brandon, followed by Jake.

"Punch it Simon!" yelled Alvin

Simon hit the gas as hard as he could. The truck jerked forward. Theodore and AJ kept firing their guns as the truck raced out of the villiage. Once they were far out of the villiage, they stopped firing and let out a sigh of relief.

AJ looked at Alvin, tears forming in his eyes

"Hi, Dad" AJ gave him a big hug

"Hey, AJ" said Alvin, returning the hug

Brandon looked at Jake, expecting a hug, but he didn't get one.

"Jake?"

Jake looked at his father, his face pale white. His hand over his side.

"Jake, are you ok?"

Jake lifted his hand, blood coming out from under his shirt, his sides were the only part not protected by the vest.

"Oh my god, Simon stop the truck!" yelled Brandon

Simon pulled off to the side of the road. He got out and walked to the side of the truck.

"What's going on?"

Jake fell into his father's lap, he passed out.

"Jake!" screamed AJ

"Oh shit" said Theodore

"Fuck me" said Simon

"What the fuck" said Alvin

"Oh my god, no, no, no, Jake!" yelled Brandon

He took the vest off and ripped part of Jake's shirt. He pressed it against the wound to keep pressure on it.

AJ watched, tears leaking from his eyes, sitting there, still holding his pistol.

Simon just stood on the side of the truck, holding his rifle, holding back tears.

Theodore bent down to help.

"Don't touch him!" yelled Brandon, Theodore backed off

Brandon buried his face in Jake's chest. Tears leaking from his eyes.

"Brandon" said Simon

Brandon looked up, his face flowing with tears.

"We have to get back to the plane, we can radio for pick up, and get him to a hospital" said Simon

Brandon nodded, burying his face in Jake's chest again. Simon got back in the truck and continued down the road. AJ sat next to Theodore and Alvin, tears flowing from his eyes.

Alvin and Theodore watched in sadness as Brandon held Jake in his arms. They knew they needed to get him to a hospital, before it's too late.

**Holy crap, Jake is** **in trouble, will they make it in time?**


	9. Heading home

**Hey everybody, I'm back with chapter 9, hope you guys enjoy.**

The white pick-up truck drove down the dark dirt road, surrounded by trees. Simon sat behind the wheel. The rest of the group sat in the back. Jake is still passed out in his father's lap.

AJ sat and stared at his cousin, silently crying.

"This is all my fault" he thought to himself, "If I hadn't dragged him with me, this wouldn't have happened"

"AJ, you ok?" asked Alvin

AJ slowly nodded, "I'm fine"

Simon continued driving down the pitch dark road. If it wasn't for the headlights, he wouldn't be able to see ten feet in front of him.

Simon kept his eyes on the rear-view mirror, to make sure they weren't followed. Everyone heard a loud roar as a helicopter flew over head, heading in the same direction they were going.

Simon looked closely at the tail of the chopper and noticed an Air Force emblem. He picked up his handheld radio from the passenger seat and turned it on. He looked at the tail number on the chopper, "2700Z"

"2700Z, this is Lieutenant Simon Seville, U.S. Air Force, do you copy" said Simon, into the radio

There was a moment of silence before..

_"Lieutenant, this is chopper 2700Z, we read you loud and clear, over"_

"We are on the road directly below you, we have a wounded child with us, can you pick us up for med-evac?" responded Simon

Another minute of silence passed before..

_"Roger that, Lieutenant, we're coming back to get you, hang tight, over"_

Simon put the radio down and opened the back window.

"Guys, we got a ride out of here!"

"Alright" yelled Theodore

"Hoorah!" yelled Alvin

Simon pulled the truck to a stop. The chopper came into view and hovered over head. Everyone hopped out of the truck. Brandon carried Jake in his arms as the group made their way to the landing helicopter.

Simon shielded his face with his arm as the chopper created a strong wind. The pilot came out of the heli. and greeted Simon.

"Thank you, I don't know how much longer he could have held out" said Simon, shaking the pilot's hand.

"My pleasure, happy to help" said the pilot

Everyone climbed into the chopper and the pilot took off, headed for the states. AJ sat deep in thought, the handgun in his lap.

"Uncle Brandon?" said AJ

Brandon looked up, Jake still passed out in his lap.

"Yes, AJ"

"This belongs to you" AJ handed him the pistol

Brandon took it and stared at it. He smiled and tossed it back to AJ. AJ caught it and stared at it. He looked up to see Brandon smiling at him.

"Keep it" he said

AJ's eyes widened, "Really?"

Brandon nodded, smiling, "You risked your life to save mine, you earned it"

AJ shed a tear, "Thanks uncle Brandon"

"Just don't tell your mother, Brittany will kill me" Brandon laughed

Everyone laughed, they all enjoyed being together again.

"D-dad"

Everyone froze. Brandon looked down to his lap. Jake's eyes were slightly open, a half smile on his face.

"Jake" said Brandon, a smile appearing on his face

"Hey, dad"

Brandon pulled him into a tight embrace.

"What the hell were you thinking coming out here, you could have gotten killed"

Jake weakly smiled, "Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

"Of course"

Alvin laughed, "Well you know what they say, like father like son"

Everyone, even Jake laughed. The helicopter continued for home.

**Well, that's chapter 9, only one chapter left, till next time, Alvin out**


	10. Ending

Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I'm back with the last chapter of this story. Enjoy

**Location:** Johnson's Air Force base

**8:00 AM**

A helicopter descends slowly to the runway. On the ground, an ambulance and three black government SUV's come to a stop. One of the truck's door opens and four chipettes stepped out. One in all pink, one in orange, one in purple, and one in green.

The helicopter touched down and the propeller slowed. The door opened and Simon stepped out, carrying his M16. Jeanette's face brightened. After Simon came Theodore, carrying his Spaz 12 shotgun. He stepped out and shielded his eyes from the setting sun.

Eleanor's face lightened with a smile. Next to come out was AJ, carrying his new handgun, given to him by his uncle. Brittany ran to AJ, followed by her sisters, running to their husbands. Brittany crouched down and pulled AJ into a tight embrace, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Oh AJ I'm so glad your ok" said Brittany, hugging him tighter.

AJ returned the hug and smiled.

"Mom, I have a surprise for you" said AJ

Brittany's face turned confused. AJ felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw Katie standing there.

"AJ, is Jake with you" she asked, worry in her voice

He smiled and looked back at the helicopter. Brittany and Katie followed his gaze and froze. Coming out of the chopper was Alvin and Brandon. Brandon had Jake in his arms. Brittany got up off the ground and ran to Alvin. She tackled him with a hug and wrapped her arms around his neck. Katie ran to Brandon, tears leaking from her eyes. She was about to hug him when she noticed Jake.

"Oh my god, what happened" she asked, looking at her son

His face was still pale, and his white shirt was stained red. He had dirt all over his face and clothes. Some men from the ambulance came over. Brandon handed Jake over to them and they put him on the stretcher. They immediately started treating the wound.

Katie looked at one of the paramedics. "Is he going to be ok?"

The medic looked up from Jake and smiled, "He'll be fine, it was just a flesh wound"

Katie sighed with relief as the medics continued to stitch Jake's wound. Katie turned back to Brandon and crushed him with a hug, tears staining his clothes.

Jeanette gave Simon a hug, as well as Eleanor with Theodore. AJ came up to his parents and joined in the hug. Both Alvin and Brittany held AJ tight.

Simon and Jeanette's 8 year-old son Jamie came up to his parents, a big smile on his face.

"Hi dad"

Simon looked down at his son and smiled. "Hey, Kiddo"

He gave Jamie a big hug. Jeanette kneeled down and joined the hug.

AJ smiled as he held his parents in a tight embrace. Just then someone cleared their throat. Everyone looked to see a man in a military uniform, with lots of medals and badges.

"AJ Seville?" he asked

"Yes" said AJ

"Where's Jake Seville?" asked the man

"Here"

Everyone turned to see Jake, walking over. He smiled at AJ and pulled up his shirt, revealing his stitches.

"Pretty cool huh"

"Boys?" said the soldier

AJ and Jake looked up at the man. He walked over to them and kneeled down.

"For your very brave acts of courage, I would like to present you with these"

He pulled out to black boxes and handed them to AJ and Jake. They opened them and inside were two medals.

"Woah" said AJ

"Sweet" said Jake

"Thanks" they said in unison

"Your welcome" the man laughed, "You earned them, and I hope to see you someday in the future. The military could use some fine young men like you"

AJ and Jake smiled. The man put his hand up to his forehead and soluted them. They soluted back. The man turned to Alvin and Brandon.

"You men ok?" he asked

Alvin and Brandon nodded.

"We're Marines, it's what we do" said Brandon, Alvin laughed.

The man nodded and soluted them. They soluted back and the man walked away.

AJ and Jake came up to their parents.

"Dad, check it out" said AJ, showing him his medal

"Wow, looks like you're a soldier already" laughed Alvin

Everyone laughed and hugged again. The Seville family was whole once again.

Well, that's it. Like father like son is complete. Hope everyone enjoyed. Until next time, Alvin out


End file.
